Destino
by Chiffon Velvet
Summary: SPOILERS: Volumen 4 Episodio 8. Trás la batalla de Beacon, el reparto tiene que superar la pérdida no solo de su escuela, sino también de Pyrrha.


**Espero que todos esquivaran ese spoiler en el resumen. Es por eso que tampoco hay imagen.**

 **Este es un one-shot sobre las reacciones de los personajes a la muerte de Pyrrha, desde los días siguientes al evento hasta el día antes de que el Equipo RNJR/JNRR comenzara su viaje. Eso requiere haberse visto el final del Volumen 3 pero también hay guiños al Volumen 4 hasta el Episodio 8. Si has visto la serie hasta ahí, puedes leer esto sin problemas.**

 _Hace frío sin ti aquí_ …

Hojas de color marrón caen en el cementerio. Una chica de largo pelo negro y un gran lazo negro encima camina entre las tumbas. Se detiene ante una sin nombre.

-Hola, Pyrrha-. Dice Blake-.

Se arrodilla ante la tumba de Pyrrha y agacha la cabeza.

-Oí que harán esta tumba tuya. Siento no poder atender el funeral. No puedo siquiera esperar a ver tu nombre grabado aquí. Pero… Tengo que huir ya mismo-.

Sus ojos empiezan a humedecerse.

-No éramos muy cercanas pero eras una de las pocas personas que sabía mi secreto y me ayudaba a guardarlo. También eras uno de los pocos humanos que conocí que se preocupaba de verdad por los faunus. Decías que yo era una "persona divertida a la que todos admiramos y respetamos"-. Empieza a llorar-. Puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Voy a echarte de menos. Todos vamos a echarte de menos-.

Empieza a llorar.

-Estoy siendo una cobarde. He dejado a mí equipo porque las estaba poniendo en peligro pero las dejé sin decir adiós, mientras Weiss estaba distraída y Yang y Ruby seguían inconscientes. Solo he venido a decirte adiós a tí porque me es más fácil, porque tú no puedes responderme-.

Se levanta y frota los ojos.

-Desearía ser tan valiente como tú-.

Sus orejas se mueven al detectar un sonido y se apresura a huir.

Enseguida, otra chica llega a la tumba. Esta tiene un largo pelo blanco reunido en una coleta. Mira alrededor confundida un momento. Deja un lirio.

-Lo siento-. Dice Weiss-. Traté que Ruby te alcanzara a tiempo pero no pudimos llegar a tiempo. Y ahora no puedo quedarme a tu funeral porque mi padre quiere que me vaya ya mismo-.

Empieza a derramar lágrimas.

-No pude despedirme de Blake porque se fue sin que me diera cuenta. Ruby seguía inconsciente cuando se la llevaron a Patch. Pude hablar con Yang pero no se tomó bien que me fuera de este modo. Supongo que es mí culpa por no ser capaz de enfrentarme a mi padre. Pero al menos me despediré de tí, aunque no sea tu funeral.-

Se limpia la cara con un pañuelo.

-Si tan solo fuera tan fuerte como tú-.

Se levanta.

-Adiós, Pyrrha-.

Y se va.

 _Es como si el invierno durara todo el año_ …

En la habitación de un motel, un chico de pelo rubio está sentado en la cama. Mantiene su cabeza baja y una expresión triste en su cara mientras mira una lanza y escudo rotos apoyados contra la pared. Entonces un chico de pelo negro y una chica de pelo rojo entran en la habitación.

-Hola, Jaune-. Saluda Ren-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien-. Gruñe.

-¿Tienes tu propio cuarto? - Pregunta Nira, ignorando la respuesta-. Tienes suerte. Con todos los estudiantes que han perdido los dormitorios, todos los moteles de la ciudad están llenos-.

Él no contesta. Nora y Ren se miran el uno al otro, preocupados.

-Los profesores han decidido instalar la tumba de Pyrrha en el Cementerio de la Caza-. Explica Ren-. Todo difunto Cazador y Cazadora yace ahí, a menos que quisieran ser enterrados en otra parte, como la madre de Ruby. Puede que hasta lo renombren Cementerio Memorial Pyrrha Nikos. Es la primera vez que un estudiante muere pero ella era definitivamente una auténtica cazadora.

-Se merece el honor-. Coincide Jaune-. Yo soy el que no la merecía a ella-.

Ahora Nora y Ren se miran uno a otro confundidos.

-Antes de despedirse… me besó-. Explica Jaune-. Al parecer, se enamoró de mí hace tiempo-.

La pareja se mira mutuamente de nuevo. Ren trata de mantener la calma. Nora fuerza una sonrisa.

-Entonces, es bueno que al menos tuviera la oportunidad de decírtelo-. Dice el moreno.

-Sí, al menos pudo tener un primer beso con su amado-. Añade la pelirroja.

-¿Vosotros lo sabíais?-. Pregunta el rubio, con cara seria.

Esta vez, la pareja no se mira mutuamente. Ambos bajan sus cabezas a la vez.

-Lo sabíamos. No porque nos lo dijera-. Explica el chico.

-La dije que se confesara antes del baile pero… -. Murmura la chica.

Jaune parece ofendido.

-Está bien. No estoy enfadado con vosotros. Sino conmigo-. Se levanta, mirando a la pared en la que se apoyan las armas de Pyrrha-. ¿Cómo no noté algo tan obvio? ¡La ofendí al ignorarla!-.

Ren y Nora se asustan por el volumen de su voz.

-Jaune, no te lo dijo porque así lo quiso-. Trata de calmarle Ren-. Fue su decisión-.

-¡Eso no cambia que la pidiera consejo sobre Weiss cuando estaba enamorada de mí!-. Grita, mientras su rostro se enrojece y sus ojos se humedecen-. Ella me ayudó todo este tiempo y yo solo la ofendí-.

-Probablemente esperaba al mejor momento para decírtelo-. Sugiere Nora.

-¡Y ahora está muerta!-. Sigue gritando Jaune, esta vez golpeando la pared-. Y no la pude ayudar porque soy débil-.

La pareja permanece en silencio mientras su amigo sigue expresando sus emociones. Pero se detiene ahí. Su respiración y rostro vuelven a la normalidad.

-¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de alguien como yo?-.

Sus amigos siguen en silencio. Intentan acercarse a él pero les detiene levantando la mano.

-Gracias por tratar de ayudarme pero… Quiero estar solo-.

Nora mira a Ten preocupada pero este asiente.

-Solo recuerda que estamos aquí para lo que necesites-.

Dejan la habitación, dejando al chico lamentándose solo. Tan solo por unos segundos.

-¿Jaune?-. Pregunta una voz femenina.

-¿Weiss?-.

La chica de cabello blanco se asoma por la puerta. Parece seria.

-Perdona por interrumpir. Ren y Nora me han dicho que quieres estar solo pero tenía que hablar contigo. Mi padre quiere que vuelva a Atlas y no puedo oponerme a él-. Pone cara triste-. Ni siquiera me permite quedarme al funeral de Pyrrha.

El rubio observa su rostro triste. También percibe la tristeza en el tono de su voz.

-Eso está muy mal-. Lamenta Jaune.

-Al menos pude visitar la futura tumba de Pyrrha. Dejé una flor y dije adiós-. Explica la chica-. Entonces, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-.

-Sí-. Dice, recibiéndola con un gesto de mano.

Se sienta a su lado, en la cama.

-Debo decírtelo… Estaba en las escaleras cuando te oí gritar. Oí lo que has dicho sobre mí, tú y Pyrrha-.

-Lo siento-.

-No, la que debería sentirlo soy yo-. Insiste ella-. Me recordaste cómo te traté cuando nos conocimos. Me enfadé porque me interrumpiste mientras hablaba con Pyrrha. La cuestión es… estaba tratando que se uniera a mi equipo porque sabía que era fuerte y famosa y pensé que podía usarla para estar en el mejor equipo. Ahora sé que odiaba cómo su popularidad afectaba a sus relaciones. Realmente la ofendía aquel entonces. También te ofendí a ti.

-Eso no fue nada serio, Weiss-. Asegura Jaune-. Dudo que Pyrrha se enfadara contigo por eso.

-Jaune-. Continúa ella, con cara a Beacon pensando que podría convertirme en una gran Cazadora. Creí que era grande pero no tenía la mejor personalidad. Fui desagradable contigo, con Pyrrha y hasta con mi equipo. Me volví mejor pero me arrepiento de actuar así-.

Mira a Jaune mientras sonríe.

-Pyrrha, por su parte, era perfecta. La mejor de todos. La admiraba. Así que entiendo que la hubieras preferido a ella de haber sabido que te amaba-.

El chico baja la cabeza.

-La hubiera correspondido de haberlo sabido, sí. Cuando me besó, instintivamente la abracé. Supongo que realmente la quise todo este tiempo pero no me di cuenta. Solo era una amiga para mí. Irónicamente, dijo que la gustaba porque la trataba como una persona normal en vez de una celebridad y aun así no lo noté.

Alza la cabeza mientras habla pero pareciendo decaído.

-Pero no la hubiera merecido. No entiendo como una chica perfecta como ella pudo enamorarse de un perdedor como yo-.

Eso preocupa a Weiss.

-Jaune, no eres un perdedor-.

-¿Por qué ignoraste todos mis intentos de ligar contigo?-. Pregunta mirándola.

-Jaune, te lo he dicho, yo era desagradable entonces-. Se disculpa-. No me agradaste tras esa primera impresión…-.

-¡Porque era un torpe idiota¡-. La interrumpe.

-Y yo una egomaníaca desagradable. Te lo estoy diciendo. Todos llegamos aquí con nuestros fallos pero hemos madurado-.

-Yo no. Yo sigo siendo débil-. Insiste-. Sé que soy más débil de mí quipo. Probablemente de toda nuestra promoción. Y aun así, la mejor estudiante que jamás existió se enamoró de mí. No entiendo que vio en mí.

-¡Liderazgo, Jaune!-. Intenta explicar la chica-. Recuerda cómo instruiste a tu equipo para pelear contra el Death Stalker. Nadie más que Pyrrha vio entonces que tenías manera de líder. Yo no lo vi hasta que te vi luchar en el Festival.

-¿Así que solo soy bueno dando órdenes a otros? ¡Eso apesta, Weiss!-. Protesta mientras se levanta-. Preferiría ser un buen luchador, como los demás. Quizás entonces Pyrrha me hubiera dejad ayudarla en vez de encerrarme en una taquilla. ¡Porque sabía que no tenía nada que hacer en una pelea!

-¿Quieres parar?-. Grita la chica, levantándose también con un rostro de enfado que logra asustar al chico-. Intento ayudarte pero no puedes dejar de sentir pena por ti mismo. Pyrrha es la que ha muerto. Deberías sentir pena por ella. Ella te metió en esa taquilla para que sobrevivieras, te guste o no. Vio algo bueno en ti, incluso si no quieres reconocerlo. Vio a un gran líder-.

Su voz empieza a quebrarse a medida que empieza a llorar.

-Así que deja de ignorar a tus amigos, que quieren ayudarte, y sé un líder para ellos. La muerte de Pyrrha también les ha afectado a nosotros-.

Jaune alza su cabeza. Su expresión sigue siendo de dolor pero su mirada es seria.

-Tienes razón-. Admite al fin-. Si ella era perfecta no pudo equivocarse al creer en mí. El mejor modo de honrarla es mostrando que estaba en lo cierto-.

Mira a Weiss, con un rostro serio y chispas en los ojos que logran impresionarla.

-Voy a entrenar más duro de lo que jamás entrené con ella. Voy a continuar siendo un líder para mi equipo. Voy a proteger a Ren y Nora. No voy a perder más amigos. Debo convertirme en el hombre que ella creyó que podía ser.

Asombrada, la chica asiente.

-Ahora estás sonando como tal hombre-.

Se sonroja y se gira a otro lado.

-Desearía no haber actuado así en el pasado. Si te hubiera visto como ella te veía… -. Le mira-. Hubiera salido contigo.

Él se asombra, ella sonríe dulcemente.

-Pero de nuevo, no hubiera sido digna de ti. Tampoco hubiera podido competir contra ella.

Los dos siguen mirándose hasta que Weiss rompe el contacto visual.

-Debo irme ahora-.

Se gira de nuevo y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Buena suerte, Jaune-.

-A ti también, Weiss-.

Eso hace que Weiss se gira una última vez, sorprendida. Sonríe a Jaune, quien se despide con la mano mientras deja el cuarto.

Solo, el chico vuelve a mirar las armas de Pyrrha. Su rostro se enciende.

-Tengo una idea. Pyrrha, me ayudaste a volverme más fuerte y ahora creo que puedes ayudarme a hacer que mis armas sean mejores también -.

Dirige su atención a la ventana. Ve a Weiss hablando con Nora y Ren antes de irse. Se apresura a salir a verlos. Para cuando sale del motel, Weiss se ha ido. Pero no parece importarlo. Se acerca a sus compañeros, que se sorprenden de verlo otra vez tan rápido.

-¿Jaune? ¿Pasa algo malo?-. Pregunta Ren, confundido.

-Olvidad lo que dije. No quiero estar solo. No deberíamos estar solos. Pyrrha era nuestra compañera así que debemos superar su muerte como un equipo-. Dice esto hablando deprisa pero se calma al final-. Weiss me ha ayudado a percatarme-.

La pareja parece aliviada de oír a su amigo decir eso.

-He sido un idiota con vosotros dos. Lo siento-. Baja la cabeza-. He ignorado vuestros sentimientos. Debéis estar doloridos también así que sed sinceros con esta pregunta: ¿Cómo os sentís?-.

La cara de Ren cambia de calmada a dolorida. Usa toda la fuerza de sus músculos para controlar sus emociones. Nora, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, logra hablar con voz quebrada.

-No estoy bien-. Admite-. Estoy triste porque hemos perdido a un buen amigo-.

-Yo también-. Coincide Ren, con una voz igualmente quebrada-. Desearía haber podido ayudar-.

Jaune pone sus manos sobre los hombros de sus amigos y les mira con un rostro igualmente triste.

-Me siento igual. Pero sentirse mal no nos devolverá a nuestra amiga. Nunca volveremos a ver a Pyrrha pero seguimos siendo el Equipo JNPR. Para siempre-. Les asegura su líder-. Debemos seguir juntos y permanecer fuertes-.

Ren le mira seriamente por un instante antes de empezar a derramar lágrimas. Entonces abraza a Jaune y este devuelve el abrazo. Nora abraza a ambos rápidamente mientras ella misma echa a llorar. Así, el Equipo JNPR llora la muerte de su amiga.

 _Pero tu estrella sigue en el cielo_ …

El día del funeral llega. Casi todo el cuerpo estudiantil y profesores se reúnen para ello. Glynda Goodwitch preside la ceremonia. Se hará corta, ya que no tienen un cuerpo que enterrar. Así que solo da un corto discurso sobre lo gran y prometedora estudiante que fue Pyrrha. Luego, tienen decidido que los compañeros de la fallecida den otro discurso más cada uno. Cuando la gente empieza a mirarlos, Jaune, Ren y Nora se ponen un poco nerviosos.

-Yo iré primero-. Se ofrece Ren, poniéndose una mano sobre la de Nora para calmarla.

Camina calmadamente hacia la tumba y se encara a todos con un rostro triste pero solemne.

-Pyrrha era realmente una gran y honorable guerrera. Pero también era una gran amiga. Siempre estaba ahí para apoyarnos siempre que necesitáramos ayuda. Siempre ponía las necesidades de los demás por delante de las suyas. Tal como luchaba con valentía en sus peleas, actuaba con gran amabilidad en sus relaciones. Estoy muy honrado de haber tenido el privilegio de conocerla y tenerla como compañera y amiga-.

Regresa a su asiento mientras la gente aplaude. Nora le mira, todavía con tristeza en sus ojos pero con una sonrisa amable. Se levanta y se coloca delante de todos.

-Debo admitir que hartaba a Pyrrha con mi conducta. Muchas veces. No puedo evitarlo; soy hiperactiva. Pero no me malinterpretéis, nos llevábamos muy bien. Se preocupaba por mí, como se preocupaba por todos. Yo también trataba de ayudarla a ella siempre que tenía problemas. Ella nunca lo admitía cuando algo malo la pasaba pero yo lo sabía. Solo quería ser una buena amiga para ella, como ella lo era para mí. Me gusta pensar que hice que su vida fuera un poco más feliz-.

Su discurso logra que muchas personas sonrían. Regresa a su asiento con los ojos humedecidos, aguantándose las lágrimas. Ren asiente en señal de aprobación mientras pone su mano sobre la suya. Miran a Jaune, que les mira a ellos con determinación antes de levantarse de su asiento.

-Creo que conocí a Pyrrha incluso mejor que mis compañeros. La chica que yo conocí era mucho más que una campeona. Era una simple chica adolescente con sus propias preocupaciones. El destino puso un gran poder en sus manos y un gran peso sobre sus hombros. Es por eso que luchó contra esa mujer. Perdió y ahora el mundo está en un estado de caos por todo lo que ha pasado. Pero si ella estuviera aquí, nos diría que permaneciéramos tranquilos y contraatacáramos. No podemos dejar que su sacrificio sea en vano. Ante semejante enemigo, debemos ser tan valientes y fuertes como ella lo fue. Fue una inspiración para mí cuando vivía. Incluso muerta, aún sigue inspirándome. Quiero que inspiré a vosotros también-.

Mientras regresa a su asiento no solo se escuchan aplausos sino también algunos lloros contenidos. Hasta Nora y Ren le miran con rostros que están teniendo dificultades para contener sus lágrimas. Solo entonces se percata de que él mismo ha empezado a llorar y se apresura a secarse sus lágrimas.

Tras los discursos, el funeral finaliza. Todos empiezan a irse. La mayoría caminan hacia Jaune, Ren y Nora para decirles algunas palabras de apoyo o comentar sus discursos antes de irse. Ellos escuchan todos esos comentarios y dan gracias por ellos. Ruby y yang esperan a ser las últimas para poder hablar con ellos. La cara de Ruby parece seria. La de Yang sombría.

-Esos discursos han sido geniales-. Felicita Ruby.

-Lo estáis llevando mejor de lo que esperaba-. Comenta su hermana.

-La verdad, lo estaba llevando peor pero tras una charla con Weiss, lo estoy encarando mejor-. Explica Jaune.

-¿Hablaste con Weiss?-. Pregunta Yang.

-Justo antes de que tuviera que irse. Parece que su padre no es muy buena persona-.

-Claro, eso no cambia el hecho de que se fuera-. Se queja la rubia, ladeando la cabeza-. Lo siento pero me voy. No puedo aguantar esto.

-Yang-. Lamenta su hermana, en un tono suplicante.

-Relájate. No me iré sin decir adiós a Pyrrha -. Protesta la chica manca.

Se agacha frente a la tumba y deja un crisantemo amarillo sobre la pila de flores que todos han dejado.

-Te echaré de menos-. Lamenta, rompiendo su expresión fría por otra más cálida, aunque todavía triste-. No merecías esto.

Se gira hacia sus amigos y se despide de ellos de un modo bastante frío. Entonces se va, dejando al Equipo JNPR confundido. Ruby parece dolorida.

-Disculpadla. Ella también ha sufrido su propia pérdida y no lo está llevando bien-.

-Lo entendemos-. Asegura Ren.

-Nosotros tampoco lo estamos llevando tan bien, sinceramente-. Añade Nora.

-Hay cosas sobre la muerte de Pyrrha que están sin resolver. Como qué estaba haciendo Ozpin con ella o por qué Cinder hizo esto-. Señala Jaune.

Ruby mira a cada uno de ellos y asiente.

-Yo también quiero respuestas. Hay cosas que nos afectan pero que ignoramos. Y si nadie nos lo quiere decir, tendremos que descubrirlo por nosotros mismos-.

El equipo se mira los unos a los otros. Nora y Ren asienten a su líder. Él asiente a Ruby.

-¿Qué planeas?-.

-Un viaje-. Responde la chica de ojos plateados, muy seria-. Explicaré los detalles luego. De hecho, hay mucho que aún hay que planear. De momento, hagamos lo que hemos venido a hacer: decir adiós a Pyrrha-.

Se arrodilla ante la tumba y deja una rosa junto al crisantemo de su hermana.

-Pyrrha, desearía haber podido ayudarte. Tu muerte no será en vano-.

Se gira hacia el Equipo JNPR con ojos humedecidos. Ellos la copian. Ren es el primero.

-Fue un honor ser tu amigo, Pyrrha. Ojala estés bien donde sea que estés-.

Suelta una sola lágrima que rápidamente se limpia mientras deja que Nora tome su lugar.

-Voy a echarte de menos Pyrrha-. Su voz se quiebra-. Espero que disfrutaras siendo mi amiga como yo disfrute siendo la tuya-.

Y finalmente, Jaune. Logra despedirse sin derramar más lágrimas, con una mirada de determinación en su rostro.

-Seguiré entrenando con esos videos que me dejaste para volverme tan fuerte como tú esperabas que me volviera-. Permanece arrodillado un momento más antes de añadir dos palabras más-. Te quiero-.

 _Así que no diré adiós_ …

Ruby camina entre las tumbas, cubiertas en una fina capa de nieve. Hasta encontrar la de Pyrrha.

-Hola de nuevo, Pyrrha-. Saluda-. Hay algo que tenía que decirte en el funeral pero no pude decir delante de los demás.

Se arrodilla y deja una rosa ante la tumba.

-Siento que no pudiera ayudarte-. Empieza a decir, mientras sus ojos se humedecen-. Si tan solo hubiese sido más rápida, podría haberte salvado. O podría haber muerto a manos de Cinder. Todos dicen que no debería pensar en lo que pudo haber sido y que me centre en el presente. Eso y ser positiva. Bien, hay algo que he aprendido de esto: que necesito volverme más rápida con mi Semblanza y que debo aprender a controlar este nuevo poder de mis ojos-.

Aprieta el puño.

-Voy a volverme más fuerte para que no perdamos a nadie más-. Empieza a llorar-. Te prometo que protegeré a tu equipo. Pero aun así…

Golpea el suelo cubierto de nieve.

-Pero aun así, estoy poniéndoles en peligro con este viaje. Pero necesitamos respuestas. Tenemos que saber a quién nos estamos enfrentando y porqué tuviste que morir. Así que debo volverme fuerte porque las cosas se van a volver peligrosas-.

Se levanta, aun derramando lágrimas.

-Eso es todo lo que tenía que decir. Adiós Pyrrha-.

Ignora al cuervo que yace descansa en una tumba cercana. Tan pronto como se ha ido, el cuervo se transforma en humano.

-No quería espiar pero tenía que descubrir su plan-. Se disculpa Qrow-. Como pensé, han planeado un viaje-.

Saca su petaca y toma un trago mientras en mira en la distancia, por donde Ruby se fue.

-Tiene razón. Su viaje será peligroso. Pero no te preocupes, si no pueden defenderse ellos mismos, los defenderé yo. Iré con ellos. Y les hablaré de tu decisión. Eso solo hará tu sacrificio aún más noble. Y no solo les hablaré de las Maidens sino también de otras cosas que Ozpin no te contó porque no tuvo tiempo-.

Toma otro trago mientras baja la cabeza.

-Eras una gran guerrera, Pyrrha. Luchar contra Cinder por tu cuenta… Eso fue muy valiente. Ahora que el mundo está en tan grave peligro necesitamos guerreros como tú para salvarlo. Es una pena que tuvieras que morir tan pronto en esta guerra. Pero no te preocupes. Vamos a ganar. Tu sacrificio no será en vano-.

Se transforma de nuevo en cuervo y se aleja volando.

Y así, la rosa roja se queda delante de la tumba. Su símbolo, la lanza y escudo, ha sido grabada en ella. Lo mismo con su nombre: _Pyrrha Nikos_. Y bajo su nombre yace este epitafio: _El destino es el mismo para el hombre que se resiste, el mismo para el que lucha duro_.

 _No tengo que decir adiós_.

 _ **FIN**_

 **Sí, este fue un relato Arkos, a pesar de que Pyrrha esté muerta. Y también hubo un guiño al White Knight.**

 **La cita de la tumba de Pyrrha es dicha por Aquiles en la Ilíada. Quería algo similar a cita de La Última Rosa de Verano de Summer en la suya. Elegí a Aquiles porque está basada en él. Tenía otras frases buenas pero esa era la única lo bastante corta para un epitafio y la mención del destino parecía apropiada.**


End file.
